Feel My Heart Beat
by meganisnotgraceful
Summary: You can call her anything you'd like, as long as you remember that she has a name. You can say all that you'd like to her, as long as you remember that she really will care. You can love her all you want, but remember that someone else holds her heart. BigbyxRedRidingHood
1. Chapter 1

Bigby tossed his cigarette onto the ground and made his way into the cafe, doing his best to keep the fucking bell over the door from ringing. He was always so tempted to tear it down and claim it was against Fabletown law or some shit like that but he knew Ginger would just roll his eyes and put up another tomorrow to appease the young female currently working the counter. It was only up there for her, the chiming seemed to put her in a bright mood everyday. Bigby didn't understand it, it was pretty fucking annoying.

"Morning, sheriff!" The brunette girl called to him, grinning like he was best person in the world. He supposed that's why everyone liked her, why he liked her. She had this bizarre gift to make everyone feel like the most important person in the world with just a smile and acknowledgement. She had been that why since she was young and living in the homelands. "What can I get for you?"

"Scarlet." He replied with a nod and stepped up to the counter, quickly looking around to see who else was at the shop for early in the morning. Just two woman and a small boy. Mundies. He could hear Ginger puttering about in the back, making baked goods and whatever else was on the menu for the day. The damn menu that changed daily was the bane of Bigby's existence more often then not. He'd find something he liked and it would be gone until two or three weeks later. Ginger claimed it was because he didn't like repetitive things and that everyone came around so often because there was always something new to try. "Well since yesterday's breakfast is probably gone, what do you recommend?"

"We have two today. A warm feta and spinach wrap with turkey or a breakfast turnover." She replied, never once looking at the board on the wall to her left. Scarlet was the perfect employee for Ginger. She was constantly on her toes and had an almost perfect memory. She was also great with customers, something Ginger was not. While Ginger was quite pleasant and quite youthful in his age, he had no patients and tended to be a horrible conversationalist. Bigby figured this is why he and Ginger never got along very well.

Bigby turned to the board and read off the ingredients in the breakfast turnover. Eggs, sausage, peppers, onions and herbs in a flaky dough. It didn't sound too bad and if Ginger was making it, it would taste pretty damn good. "The turnover with a black coffee with a shot of espresso."

Scarlet nodded her head and went into the back to give his order to Ginger. Originally he only liked black coffee, and only from here, but after a bit of prodding from the younger woman he tried espresso and decided it was a good add. She had told him it was how she stayed awake in the mornings since she was, surprisingly, not a morning person. Thought that was a lie if he hadn't heard one before.

She came back out and started to work on his drink, the only type of cooking she did at the cafe. Ginger could bake and cook all he wanted but Scarlet was definitely a barista and knew her way around every type of drink you could imagine. Coffee, cocoa and whatever else you could think of. Scarlet could do it. He didn't know where she learned to do it, Ginger definitely didn't teach her but she she did it without any problems and could memorize ridiculous orders without writing them down and got them perfect every time. He'd know, he had seen it done several times.

"How have you been, sheriff? You haven't been around in weeks until yesterday. Almost thought you had gotten bored of me." Scarlet teased, never looking away from the task at hand. It probably didn't take the concentration she put into it to make a cup of black coffee and espresso but Bigby wasn't about to say something about it, she made it great this way and she was the only person who could make great coffee. He couldn't even make himself coffee this good.

"Had a job to do. Didn't have time to get breakfast." He told her, greatfully taking the drink when she finally finished and brought it to him. Up close like this Bigby got a good look at her, big blue-ish green eyes, porcelain skin, plum red lips. She had always been pretty, when they first met he'd had a quick thought that she would be beautiful when she grew up and he had been right. She grew right into her childhood beauty and he was always a bit surprised that she hadn't taken up some type of modeling. Though he supposed it was due to her pixie-like height. Models weren't short.

Scarlet leaned forward on the counter, chin her hands and her smile still persisting. She was always smiling, even when he was around which astounded him every time. He was nothing to smile at more often then not. "You always have a job to do. But I forgot to tell you yesterday since you were in such a rush but Ginger has decided we're doing dinners not too! You were always saying how it would be nice if we offered dinner."

"Times getting that tough for the old man? Always said he was never going to have dinner." Bigby commented, taking a long drink from the warm cup in his hand. Definitely the best cup of joe he would ever get. "What are your new hours then? And whats he making?"

"We're open until 7 now but he's hired extra help so that I don't have to work the night shift. I'm almost done with class and don't want to fall behind now. He hasn't said whats for dinner yet. But no doubt it going to be delicious." Scarlet replied. She had been working on a bachelors degree for 3 and a half years now and Bigby agree, she shouldn't be falling behind now. In the beginning it had been tough for her, she was a constant moving entity who hated the idea of being forced into ideas and not being able to move outside of them. Bigby could remember the first time he heard about her taking classes from Ginger and how he had to force her to take a few days off just so she could do her work. For all the drinks she could make, she couldn't do school work to save her life. It had been a tough road.

He opened his mouth the reply only to be interrupted by Ginger pushing the door open and bringing out his turnover in a to-go box. Ginger was pretty good at remembering things too, like Bigby never staying to eat. Ginger was a stout man, though taller than his employee, with dark eyes and wispy brown hair and lightly tanned skin. He wore a gingerbread man pin on his shirt and smelled like one, the whole building smelled like gingerbread no matter the holiday. Ginger set the box onto the counter and turned back to his kitchen without a word. Ever the conversationalist.

"See you tomorrow?" She asked and rang him up, accepting his wadded up cash and counted out the change on her fingers like usual. She hated math and tended to get change wrong but regulars knew to do the math themselves at the same time to fix her mistakes. Scarlet never minded much though, she was humble and accepted her short comings like old friends. "3.75 for the turnover, 2.50 for the coffee, 1.00 for the espresso. That comes out to 7.25. Out of 10 it's 2.75."

"Correct. You're getting better." Bigby accepted the change and dropped it into her tip jar. "See you tomorrow, Riding Hood."

"Tomorrow, Big Bad." Scarlet called back, chuckling as she watched him maneuver out the door to avoid the bell ringing. She never quite understood why he hated that bell so much but maybe it was because he had more sensitive hearing do to being a wolf? She shrugged to herself and opened the magazine she had set aside when she saw Bigby outside. What did she know? She wasn't a wolf expert and asking Bigby about it would probably lead to a much weirder conversation then she'd like.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two! Yay! This chapter is based around Red and the next will be Bigby. I'm thinking it'll be mostly back and forth. This chapter is also longer and introduces quite a few new characters. Just so there isn't any confusion- Red is mostly referred to as Scarlet, Alice almost always Alice unless a mundie is talking to her, Hatter is mostly called Henry. **

"Alright Alice, all you have to do is make the drinks and ring them up. Ginger does all the cooking and brings all the food out when its ready so there isn't much for you to do. Ginger does for closing closing so when it hits 7 o'clock just grab your stuff and get gone." Scarlet told the blonde woman in front of her, ever so often nudging her shoulder to keep Alice's attention. They had been friends for a few years now but this was the first time they would work together and it made Scarlet nervous, she had a certain way of doing things and tended to get a bit agitated when someone else tried to do it a different way.

"I got it, Red. Cool down, take a breather. The shop isn't going to burn down without you. Ginger would sooner give up his glamour before letting anything go wrong. And you know how he is about his glamour." Alice replied, giggling loudly when Ginger sent an annoyed glare her way. Unlike Scarlet, who could co-habitate with Ginger without a problem, Alice liked to push the older man's buttons. She found it fun to mess with people.

Scarlet nodded and stepped back, taking in Alice's attire. It wasn't the most business friendly but Ginger hadn't said a word about it and Alice was rocking it as usual so she had nothing to say about it. For Henry being as jealous as he was, Scarlet was surprised when it came to the things Alice wore about. "Don't forget your name tag, Alicia."

Scarlet's only hint that her friend had heard her was an annoyed grunt as she picked the badge off the counter and begrudgingly placed it on her blue halter top. She had been surprised when Alice decided she needed a different name, claiming Alice was too old and would get her weird looks and questions because who names their child Alice anymore? No one. Or so the woman had claimed because Scarlet had met several people with that name but chose not to say anything because it would only cause Alice to go into a tizzy. What she really didn't get was why she would choose a name she hated.

"Okay, I'm good. And ready for anything. Tell Gran I said hello for me. I miss her." Alice said as she pushed Scarlet out from behind the counter and towards the door, her heels clapping loudly as she trotted behind. They were definitely not work appropriate shoes but Scarlet knew that Alice would learn that as soon as she spilled something on the floor and ended up tripping in it. What she would pay to see that.

Scarlet didn't get a chance to tell Ginger she was leaving, not that he would really care, before Alice had all but shoved her outside and closed the door quickly behind her, grinning at her through the glass. Scarlet rolled her eyes and started on her way home, shaking her head slightly as she went. Alice was definitely a character and quite different from the character that people nowadays made her out to be.

The walk to the townhouse she shared with her grandmother was a quick one, 10 minutes or so. She had started working for Ginger originally because of that. She had never quit because she was good at what she did and honestly it was nice to work with someone who kept their personal life out of their professional life. She had tried teaching dance classes with other girls at the studio she danced at every Tuesday and Thursday but those girls just gossiped and came up with some of worst routines Scarlet could imagine.

Grandmother was asleep in her rocking chair when Scarlet finally made it into the house, taking care to close the door quietly as to not disturb her. The house was modest with a grey, white and red color pallet that persisted throughout the whole thing. The furniture was worn in and looked old but was sturdier than anything they could have gotten now and was surprisingly comfortable. Especially the couch where Scarlet spent most of her time lounging or doing school work.

She slipped off the red sandals and trotted up the stairs to her room, side stepping the white cat on her way. Going to school was quite the pain, especially for someone who does't like being told what to believe and Scarlet assumed that was why she didn't bother with math much. It was too inside the box for her liking. But school had gotten easier over the years and the prospect of graduating with a bachelor's degree in Folklore and Mythology was exciting though she wasn't quite sure what she would do with it. Maybe become a professional traveling story teller.

Once inside the safety of her room Scarlet pulled off the red cardigan and tossed it onto her vanity, wincing as a few glass bottles tumbled against each other. Her room wasn't the messiest in the world but it definitely wasn't the cleanest either. She didn't like things looking untouched or un-lived in, and she certainly didn't want to live in something like that so she and grandmother tended to leave things about in strange places and never hung up their clothes in their closets or put them back into their dressers.

Okay, that last one was just pure laziness on Scarlet's side.

Scarlet sat on her bed, pulling her phone out of her pocket and checked her messages, rolling her eyes at the absurd text Henry had sent her earlier that morning. It took a certain person to get along with the Mad Hatter and somehow Scarlet found herself being one of those people. She did get along with almost everyone but sometimes she found herself befriending people who would normally not even notice her. Henry claimed she just had this aura to her that made people happy. And that was okay with her because as long as everyone was happy, she was happy.

'I don't think the sky is actually blue. I think it's a mixture of greens and purples and white shades. Ya know?'

'No, I don't know.' She typed back, giggling to herself like a little school girl. She and Henry could go back and forth like siblings, acting like the most pointless things were the most important. Scarlet supposed that's why she got on with him so well, they could shoot the shit and he was too high to judge her and she was too nice to judge him. 'Though maybe I would if you'd come back down to the ground.'

She didn't have to wait long for his reply that made no sense to her fully intact brain and chose to not answer, instead she set her phone onto the stand next to her bed and grabbed the remote, deciding to use this time by herself to catch up on Adventure Time, a guilty and secret pleasure of hers. It was been a mundie girl with bright pink hair that turned her onto the show, saying it was full of bizarre fun. And that was the kind of fun that Scarlet loved.

The episode she tuned into was almost over and next would be Spongebob, something she probably would watch just because she was a child at heart and found the yellow sponge to be kind-of adorable in an obnoxious sort away. And because there wasn't much of anything on tv that really amused her. There had never been. For the longest time since the tv had come out she and grandmother didn't even own one due to the fact that most shows never caught her interest.

"Red! Darling, are you home?" Scarlet looked away from the tv and towards the door, her grandmother's voice penetrating through. It would be easier to just yell back but grandmother's hearing wasn't what it use to be and Scarlet could just imagine the earful she would get if grandmother actually did hear her. It's no polite to yell inside the house grandmother would lecture.

She hopped off her bed and wandered downstairs, leaving the tv on out of habit. Whenever she was at home she had a habit of leaving everything on. Probably to go with not liking to live in un-lived places. Or something like that. Honestly it was probably more laziness on her part.

"I'm here, grandmother." Scarlet called once she was on the steps, trotting down to meet the older woman in the living room. The older woman was still sat in her chair, rocking and petting the cat who had moved from the steps to her lap within the time Scarlet had been in her room. "Alice sends her love."

"Well its nice to hear from her. Make sure to tell her to come for dinner sometime this week. Maybe tomorrow! Oh, I could make goulash and garlic toast!" It wasn't hard to get grandmother into her own little world, you only had to bring up a person and all the sudden the old woman couldn't be bothered by anything else for a while.

Scarlet giggled as her grandmother started listing off things they could have for dinner and moved closer, kissing her wrinkled cheek and scooping the cat off her lap to cradle against her chest. The only good thing about have a white cat was that whenever she wore a white shirt, like today, you couldn't really see the fur her left on her. "Well, Alice is working the dinner hours now but I'm sure Ginger wouldn't mind her taking a day off this week for dinner. He's pretty laid back like that."

Of course grandmother didn't bat a lash at what she told her, the wrinkled biddy was too far gone with planning a perfect dinner for herself and her two favorite girls. She had practically adopted Alice into the family the moment she met her, completely enticed with the say Alice saw the world. Scarlet kept it a secret that Alice only saw the world that way because she was stoned more often then not (along with Henry). Grandmother probably thought getting stoned meant having stones piled on top of you.

"Are you going to the studio tonight?" Grandmother asked once she had finalized her menu in her head. It was a surprise that she was able to change the topic so easily as usually she stayed on one topic until she repeated herself at least twice. "Because I was hoping you could pick up that rice pudding from the store next to the studio. I really enjoy it."

Scarlet nodded. "Yeah, I can do that."

Scarlet groaned as she fell onto the wooden floor, doing her best to ignore her sweaty reflection in the wall of mirrors. The routine she was working on was created by Odette to test her. And it did just that. Sometimes she wondered why she kept up ballet. She wasn't part of the company, at least not directly, so she wasn't going to be part of a performance and she didn't teach classes either. But Alice constantly commented on how lean she looked so Scarlet supposed that was why she kept doing it.

She stretched out, cracking her back and neck as she did so. Odette would have a conniption if she saw it, caused dancers to have bad posture or something like that. But Scarlet couldn't help but moan in satisfaction at the feeling of relief that followed the loud bursts. She had been dancing since Odette and Siegfried had opened the studio and offered free lessons for fables. Mundies had to pay for lessons and this all led to Odette having her own company. It did relatively well, dancers from around the world came to learn from her and star in her productions. Like her most famous, Swan Lake.

"Knock knock, my tsvetok. How was your dance practice? Were your spins as beautiful as your soul?" Scarlet blushed as Odette walked - no, glided, into the room. She was a sight to behold and Scarlet often found herself just staring at the ethereal woman. Her beauty wasn't even glamour. Or skin deep. "Well?"

"They were good enough for now. I can't even feel my feet anymore. You push me so hard." The younger fable admitted, knowing that she was be chastised for lying. From just looking at a dancer Odette could tell how they would dance and just how hard they could go to reach perfection. Scarlet turned her attention back to her final stretching, it was far from her goal to pull a muscle. She put her legs straight in front of her with her feet pointed up and leaned forward, arms coming out straight to reach her toes. She held that position as she hear Odette walked around her.

"I don't push you hard enough, milaya devushka. You have a dancer's mind, too stubborn and strong to just let good enough be good enough. I've known you for too long, Red. Do not try to fool me. You want me to push you harder. But your body isn't ready yet. When this dance is perfect we will move on." Her decision was final and was not open to debate, Scarlet didn't mind. It was nice to have someone who could read you like a book without even trying. It was something Odette was good at, reading people. It was impossible to hide anything from her.

Scarlet nodded. "Why do you train me? I'm not part of the company."

"But you are family and I have hopes that one day you'll be the star of one of my productions." Odette confessed as she took Scarlet's hands and pulled her to her feet. She knew it was a moot point to try to get Scarlet to preform in the company, when it was started Scarlet had made it very clear that it wasn't going to happen. She wasn't a performer. Odette was lucky if she was allowed to watch the brunette dance. "And do you know what production I'll have you dance in?"

Scarlet shook her head, it was pointless to try and change the subject now. Odette was determined to draw Scarlet in and she didn't mind the fun exchange. This was the first time that Scarlet had heard of Odette already having a production planned for her. Let her plan all she wanted, Scarlet still wasn't going to do it.

Odette smirked and leaned in close, her breath warm on Scarlet's ear. "Red Riding Hood."

Scarlet couldn't hold back the barking laughter. "Red Riding Hood? And who will be the wolf? Will you ask Bigby to play himself?" She shook her head and moved away from her dance instructor, making her way over to her bag. She pulled out a pair of baggy black sweats and a white t-shirt, put them on over her leotard and tights. Balancing on one foot at a time she took off her ballet Pointe, tossing them into the bag and slipping into the flip flops she had laid out beside the bag. "Can you imagine watching the sheriff jump about a stage? I don't think he even knows what it means to be graceful."

"That would be quite the sight. But no, I have a certain vision for this version of your story. And it won't be like any other." She said as she followed Scarlet out of the studio, right at her side. Odette only followed her to the second floor before stopping in front of her office door. "One day you'll give into me."

"Probably not." Scarlet called back over her shoulder before running down the last flight of stairs. She passed Siegfried on her way out the door, choosing not to greet him. She and the older man never seemed to see eye to eye anymore, especially after catching her walking around with Henry and Alice. He didn't like her choice of friends, claimed they were trouble and ballet dancers and trouble shouldn't mix. Scarlet dismissed him though because she didn't care. Alice and Henry were always very sweet to her and a little weed didn't make someone a bad person.

It was quite dark outside and Scarlet wondered just how long she had been practicing. Normally she stopped after an hour or two but apparently she had been there quite a bit longer because she went in a 5. It usually didn't get so dark this quickly in the summer and it unnerved her. Even though Scarlet had met the Big Bad Wolf on a sunny day it had caused her to always be wary of the dark, especially in a city like this. Grandmother wasn't going to be pleased.

**Swan Lake was a originally Russian made production so that's why Odette is using some Russian terms/words. **

**Tsvetok means flower**

**Milaya Devushka means sweet girl**

**Even though it isn't said, Siegfried's mundie name will be Stephen. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry for the late reply, I've had a lot of things going on but all is calm for now. Oh! Earlier, back in June, I took a trip to my college to get my student ID and the likes and we passed a place called The Woodlands. It made me happy. Okay, so this chapter is pretty short, but I don't remember where I was going with it past the ending point, all I know is that everything that is going on in this fic is based around all the free time in the episodes and the likes because I doubt anyone wants to read something they've already watched/played. Next chapter will be out a lot sooner than this one came out. AH! **

With one last look at Faith's retreating form, Bigby turned on his heel and started towards the Woodlands, completely intent on just going to sleep for a few days. Or at least a few hours. His sleeping pattern had always been a bit fucked but last night he hadn't even fallen asleep, or at least that was what it felt like. Waking up this morning demanded that he get a strong cup of coffee and a warm breakfast, something he had decided last week he wasn't going to do because he had been spending too much money at Ginger's, screwing that up yesterday when he gave into his need for fresh food. Left over Chinese only stayed good for so long.

Bigby held back an annoyed groan as he thought of food, reminding himself that he hadn't eaten in a few hours and, after looking at his phone, realized that nothing but fast food would be open tonight. He doubted there would be anything in his apartment, he wasn't very good at keeping his cupboards stocked with anything besides beer and Huff-n-Puffs. Bigby held onto the slight hope that there was at least a jar of peanut butter somewhere in his kitchen, even though he didn't really like peanut butter and it wouldn't hold him over for very long. At least he would have a decent breakfast and hopefully he and Red could have an actual conversation for once, unlikely since Ginger busted out food quicker than a bat out of hell.

"A little after midnight. Fuck." Bigby rolled his neck back to let it crack. He was a night owl, a great trait for his job but sometimes he hated doing his job so late at night. You had to be careful because otherwise you were waking up a ton of mundies who would complain nonstop of the racket. And it wasn't like he could just pull out a badge and wave it in their face, he wasn't a mundie cop and he's probably get jail time if he pretended to be. His job would be easier if Fables worked along side mundies but that was rarely the case. Mundies wouldn't understand why a certain group of people needed a completely different cop.

He stifled a yawn, turning his head into his shoulder out of habit. While he wasn't one for caring about manners or the likes he just believed it was more sanitary to yawn or cough into your shoulder and not just out into the open. While it wasn't like he was toting around a bunch of diseases, he just thought it was courteous, even with no one else around. Sometime after midnight on a Saturday night, it was strangely deserted. Not that Bigby minded, he enjoyed his walks home much more when there weren't a million people bumping into him.

Bigby couldn't stop the grunt that came out as a smaller body slammed into his, causing him to loose his footing for a few seconds. The body immediately moved back, a soft gasp releasing from it as it attempted to gain it's footing once more. Once Bigby was sure he had his balance, he squared his shoulders and looked down at the person, probably a female if the short stature and long hair was anything to go by.

He opened his mouth to cut her off but interrupted by a rather gruesome scream. He winced and stepped back, putting his hands up in surrender. It was one of those screams from the movies when the stupid girl trips over her lover's bloodied corpse. It was a scream that sent chill down his spine. "For the love of all things silent. SHUT UP ALREADY!"

Once he yelled back her scream died down and he was left with a ringing in his ears and staring down at a very familiar wide-eyed female. Red. Of course he had scared her, blood on his face and knuckles left over from his fight with Woody. He probably just played into every fear she could possibly have and him being the Big Bad Wolf who once tried to eat her probably made it all that worse. He swore under his breath and relaxed his features to hopefully come off less alarming.

"Bigby?" She questioned, her tone soft and unsure. It wasn't a tone he was use to because she was always so upbeat during every conversation they had. He nodded slowly and dropped his arms back to his sides. "Why is there blood on you?"

"Was doing my job." She didn't need to know exactly what he was up to, Woody was her self-proclaimed knight in shining armor anyway and Bigby was sure that she would be even more distraught if he brought it up, she'd probably immediately start thinking of the old times. For everything Red had going for her, she was really bad at dealing with violence (she panicked when drunk guys at 6am came in bitching to each other). That's why he tended to not go around her very often, his job entailed violence, and Bigby was sure she heard about it often, and he honestly didn't want to cause her more nightmares then he probably already had. He was doing a bang up job. "Didn't mean to scare ya."

"Didn't mean to? Bigby. You're walking around after midnight in a crumpled up shirt with torn-up knuckles and blood on your face. You look like you've been in a bar brawl." Scarlet's voice was still soft but had lost the unsure nature it held only seconds earlier. Her eyes were still wide and her chest was still heaving as she fought to catch her breath. He honestly hadn't thought he'd run into anyone on his way home, let alone Little Red Riding Hood.

"Yeah, after midnight. No one else is out here. Why are you?" He asked, taking a cigarette from his pack and let it dangle between his lips, not yet lighting it. This whole situation was too weird and him not smoking just made it weirder. At least in his opinion. And honestly he just wanted the nicotine and the need for it got worse when she decided to burst his damn ear drums. At least the ringing finally stopped. He wouldn't have been able to sleep tonight if not.

Scarlet shrugged and crossed her arms under her chest, looking anywhere that wasn't at him which was understandable. "I was at the studio and then spent some time with Alice. What of it?" There was a certain defensiveness in her voice that caused Bigby to raise a brow. He had never dealt with a defiant Scarlet before. He didn't even know that she was possible of being anything besides scared and cheerful. "I - uh... Sorry. That was rude."

Bigby waved a hand. "Doesn't matter, not like I'm much better." And he was everything but a hypocrite. Or at least he tried not to be. And he was sure Scarlet would call him out on it if he tried to say he was better. He definitely wasn't and it would probably haunt him for the rest of the night if he attempted to say Scarlet was more rude then he was. He did just destroy Toad's car and let a woman grind an axe into Woody's head.

"I should go... Good night, Bigby." She sent him a little wave but didn't wait around for his reply as she hiked the duffle bag farther onto her shoulder and trotted away, swinging her head back and forth before crossing the street quickly and disappearing into an alley, probably a short cut.

Bigby blinked slowly, staring at the space she had just inhabited. Scarlet was an odd creature, and her emotions changed relatively quickly but Bigby figured it had to do with her being a woman. It made sense, all the woman he knew tended to be one way and then change only seconds later. It made no sense to his male mind but figured it was best to no question any of them about it, he had already seen what a pissed off female would do tonight and having an axe ground into his head for some reason or another was not something Bigby really looked forward to.

He stifled a yawn and lit the cigarette between his lips, it was time to go home. He could definitely go with a good night's sleep tonight but there is was a sneaking suspicion in the back of his mind that tells him he is most definitely not going to get it because that's his lousy fucking luck and the universe likes to fuck with Bigby's sleep pattern.


End file.
